


Choose your angels

by orphan_account



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phantom AU where Christine chooses Meg and Erik and Raoul become friends and fall in love.





	

“You try my patience - make your choice!” the Phantom demanded as he slightly tightened the rope around Raoul’s neck.  
“I… I choose Meg.” Christine said with a slight quiver to her voice  
“What?” the Phantom said, thinking he had misheard her.  
Christine took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.   
“I said, I choose Meg.” She said, meeting his eyes unwaveringly.  
“But.. She isn’t a choice! You don’t even-” the Phantom sputtered  
“Don’t even what? Love her? I’ve known her longer than I have known you. Not quite as long as I have known Raoul, but she is my best friend. She knows things about me that neither of you have even cared enough to ask. To her, I am more than just a voice, a pretty face, or a childhood memory. I am her friend, her partner, her soulmate. And I choose her over both of you!” Christine passionately declared. And with that, she exited the room without bothering to glance behind her.  
The room stayed silent for several moments after she left. Neither men knew quite how to react to this, in their minds at least, unforeseen turn of events.  
Without a word, the Phantom let the end of the rope slide from his hand as he moved to sit in his chair. Sitting down hard, he let his eyes become unfocused as they stared at the door, as if simply looking at it would somehow bring his protege and obsession back.   
Completely forgotten, Raoul removed the rope from around his throat. He too was shocked at the rejection. He had thought for sure that Christine would choose him over the Phantom, regardless of the fact that he would surely be murdered before her eyes if she did.  
Turning to look at his former foe, he was only more than a little surprised at the tears dripping down the Phantom’s face. Could it be that this monster did indeed have a heart after all?  
“Are you okay?” Raoul’s question startled both of them.  
“I… do not know” The Phantom’s startled answer came back. Neither men knew quite what to do at this point, but all thought of killing each other left with the object of their affections.  
“I am sorry that she didn’t choose you.” Raoul said, trying to seem friendly.  
“Are you really though? You were also trying to win her, to the point in which you were willing to die for her.” the Phantom said, angrily swiping the tears he had just noticed off his face.  
“Well, not especially. I am sorry she didn’t choose me, but I guess if I had to choose another person for her to have been with, it would have been you. You were a worthy opponent in the battle for her heart” Raoul said genuinely  
The Phantom thought about his for a moment before looking into Raoul’s eyes. What he saw there was fear and tentative empathy.   
“I guess I could say the same for you.” the Phantom said begrudgingly.  
“You do me a great honor.” Raoul said sardonically.   
The two sat in silence for several minutes.  
“So… What happens now?” Raoul asked.  
“What?” Phantom asked questioningly  
“Well, both of us put a lot of time and effort into a woman who is no longer in the picture, so what do we do now?”  
“I… I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about a life without her in it.”  
“Well, you are incredibly talented. I’m sure you could find a way to use your talents to better the world.” Raoul said confidently.  
“My good Monsieur, if you had not noticed, my face is not pleasing to the public eye.” The Phantom said, gesturing slightly to his deformed visage.  
“Yes, but you needn’t be in the public eye. I could arrange for you to work in private.” Raoul said after some thought. “You could draw plans for houses and buildings and I could arrange for a middleman to work between you and your clients. That way you would be in the world, but not literally in the world. It has to be better than living a solitary life hidden away in the basement of an opera house.”  
“Why would you do that for me? I kidnapped the woman you love and tried to kill you. Why on earth would you be kind to me?” Phantom asked, stunned at the very thought that someone, especially Raoul, would want to help him.  
“I honestly do not know. Perhaps it is because if more people had been kind to you, you wouldn’t have grown to be the monster I once thought you were.” Raoul mused. He checked his watch and then said “At any rate, the sun has not yet risen, but it will soon. Would you care to join me at my home? It will be easier to confer with you about plans for your future if I don’t have to visit the opera every time I need to speak to you.”  
“Yes, I believe I will. I am truly sorry for attempting to kill you. It was a very inhuman and rude thing to do to you.” The Phantom said as he rose from his seat. “Allow me to gather a few of my things and then we can be off shortly.”  
“Take whatever belongings you want. Anything you need can be arranged for after we reach my estate.”  
The Phantom moved around the room placing a myriad of things into his bag. Suddenly, he paused. “You might find this question a bit rude, but indulge me. How do I know this isn’t a trick and you are planning on killing me when we reach our destination?”  
Raoul thought about this for a minute. “Well, there is the fact that I have tried to kill you a couple times in the past and failed. Quite miserably, I might add. If it makes you feel any safer, I give you my word as a gentleman that I will do you no harm and will not conspire to harm you either.”  
“I have met many a gentleman who broke his word, but given that I have very little other options and I am quite capable of defending myself, I will choose to believe you. For now.” the Phantom saif as he snapped his bag closed.  
“Good. Then shall we.” Raoul said as he gestured to the door  
“We shall.”


End file.
